


Best Day of My Life

by justrae2010



Series: Victuuri Wedding Series - Here in Your Arms [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Best Man, M/M, Nerves, VictUuri, Wedding, YOI Wedding Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010
Summary: Yuuri has some pre-wedding jitters. Everyone's favourite best man helps.





	Best Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Wedding Week Day 2
> 
> Prompt: Best Man / Nerves

It wasn't unusual for Yuuri Katsuki to feel anxious, and everyone knew it. After all, no one batted an eyelid when he loosened his royal blue bow tie every five minutes or sucked in deep, exaggerated breaths through his teeth, running his hands through his hair more times than anyone could count.

That was normal. That, he could deal with.

But even Yuuri surprised himself when he found himself doubled over in the bathroom, spewing up his breakfast spectacularly.

Surely, he was in the middle of a nightmare, he thought. His heart thumped at a hundred miles an hour and he stared down at his trembling hands on the bathroom floor through tear stained vision. A cold sweat pricked at the back of his neck as his stomach twitched, but there was nothing else left for him to bring up.

Eighteen minutes.

Eighteen minutes too long he'd been stood at that altar alone.

Every second past 2pm had just twitched on Yuuri's already sensitive nerves but when he'd caught the uneasy looks slowly passing around the guests, something had snapped. He'd bolted for the bathroom before anybody could blink.

There had to be a logical explanation, he thought, slumping back against the wall and trying to reign in his wild emotions. He leaned his head back against the cool tiles and screwed his eyes shut, willing the rampant beat of his heart to relax. The car could have broken down, or maybe Victor wasn't ready yet - but if that was all, then why hadn't Yurio texted him? Unless it was something he couldn't say by text...

Like the fact that maybe Victor simply wasn't coming.

A pained whine tore through Yuuri like a wounded animal at the thought and he doubled over suddenly, feeling sick again.

He barely noticed the knock on the door. "Hey, are you alri..."

Phichit didn't even finish his sentence as he cracked the door open and his eyes settled on his best friend. The wide-eyed shock on his face said it all.

Yuuri just groaned hard and turned away, whistling in slow breaths through his teeth. The lingering taste of vomit in his mouth just made him feel queasy all over again.

With nothing left to bring up though, he staggered to his feet and flushed the mess away, bracing his hands on his knees for a steadying moment before he straightened up. His knees felt weak beneath him as he dragged himself to the mirror. He knew he wouldn't look great after just emptying his stomach, but he still wasn't quite prepared for the white face that stared back at him. His fingers dragged down his pale cheeks and noted the chalky trail they left behind with horror, skin cold and

clammy to the touch. He groaned bitterly, breath rustling the loose strands of hair that had fallen over his face.

There was no way he could face Victor like this, he thought, even the voice in his head a mortified whisper.

 

* * *

 

_ “I still can’t believe you’re  _ actually _ getting married!” Phichit said from across his bedroom, fiddling with the catch on the elaborate hamster mansion. A little white and brown blob of fur perched on his shoulder. “It’s just so weird. You’ve loved Victor for, like,  _ forever _ and now you’re actually getting married!” _

_ From the bed, Yuuri blushed, his back leaned against the wall and his knee drawn up lazily. A hamster sat content in his palm, nibbling the bits of lettuce Yuuri held out to him. _

_ “I know.” He grinned into his lap, cheeks warm. “I’m still getting used to it.” _

_ “Have you made any plans yet?” _

_ Yuuri’s shoulders lifted, turning the piece of lettuce in his hand. “Not much. We’ve decided we want to get married back in Barcelona – since we can’t get married in either Japan or Russia – but that’s it so far.” The back of his head thudded dully against the wall, eyes rolling to the ceiling with his sigh. “There’s still so much to do...” _

_ A wink bounced over Phichit’s shoulder. _

_ “You need a helper.” _

_ Yuuri just grinned. _

_ The lettuce turned again in his hand and a few more nibbles, he pulled it away entirely, setting it back down on the plate by his hip before grabbing a fresh, new piece. The hamster – XXX, after the actor in The King and the Skater - munched into it eagerly, food crunching loudly. _

_ Instead of turning back around though, Phichit kept staring over his shoulder, eyes lingering on his best friend. A frown slowly crept into his expression. “What are you doing?” _

_ The corners of Yuuri’s lips tweaked in a knowing smirk. _

_ Nimble fingers span the plate around on the bedsheets to face Phichit, the Thai boy wondering over from the hamster mansion across the room for a closer look. The once haphazard lettuce pieces had been chewed. Tiny little nibble marked curved around the edges to make small, angular pieces, laid out in a neat row like… like letters. Very specific letters, in a very specific order. Yuuri watched the glitter sparkle in Phichit’s eyes as they roamed across the plate, heart fighting with his ribcage as his best friend sucked in a shaky breath. _

_ ‘BEST MAN’ spelled out over the plate in rough English lettuce letters, with half a question mark on the end. Yuuri tore a piece of lettuce off the lump in his hand, pressing it into the plate with his thumb to make the dot under the question. _

_ His gaze flickered up to Phichit, watching his best friend through dark eyelashes. Teeth snagged nervously at his lower lip. _

_ “What do you think?” he asked quietly. “Will you be my best man?” _

 

* * *

 

The best man closed the door quietly behind him and joined Yuuri in the mirror's reflection. If anybody knew Yuuri, it was Phichit. He'd seen the peaks and valleys of Yuuri's anxiety thanks to being stuck with him as his roommate for five years in America, but even he had never seen Yuuri react this way before. It showed in his crinkled eyebrows and eyes glittering with concern that he had no idea what to do to help.

Nor did Yuuri though, bracing his hands on the bathroom counter and staring at his reflection as if he could bully the paleness away.

A soft clatter made him jump, and he glanced down at the small disposable toothbrush and toothpaste kit tossed by the sink. Phichit just shrugged in the mirror. "I got an extra one at the airport." he said simply. You need it more, gleamed from his dark grey eyes, but Yuuri was glad he didn't say it aloud.

The best man diligently straightened Yuuri's smart bow tie from behind him as he brushed his teeth, sighing blissfully as the refreshing taste of peppermint washed through his mouth. When he looked up again, his cheeks had a little more colour back in them. Tucking the last uncooperative strands of hair behind his ears, Yuuri let Phichit give him a final run down, poking his white rose a little further into his breast pocket. The Thai boy grinned, nodding his approval.

 

* * *

 

_ Phichit propped his feet up against the coffee table in Yuuri and Victor’s sitting room, laptop braced on his thighs. Focussed grey eyes scoured over the screen, drinking in every word they roamed over. The  _ ‘How to be the BEST best man’ _ article wasn’t proving to be as helpful as first hoped. _

_ Air whistled low through his teeth. _

_ “So duties of the best men include…” He murmured to himself, fingers scratching fondly at the fur on the top of Makkachin’s head on the couch beside him. “Bachelor party… suit shopping…speech…” _

_ Dog sitting was Phichit’s favourite job for Yuuri and Victor while he was in town for the Rostelecom Cup, and staying in their swanky St Petersburg apartment certainly didn’t hurt. He took advantage of their rigorous rink schedule, making the most of the quiet solitude to plan. Well, quiet solitude and Makkachin. He didn’t mind. The poodle was comforting, resting his head on Phichit’s thigh and feeding off the warmth radiating off of the laptop. _

_ Phichit sucked his tongue gently between his teeth, brow furrowing in thought. “How do you do a bachelor party?” _

_ He’d never given it much thought before. Always taken it for granted as just another boozy night out with the lads, only bigger. Much bigger. Celebrating the last nights of freedom before marriage and whatnot. Now that he was  _ actually _ in charge of one though, he wasn’t so sure anymore. _

_ Any old night on the town wouldn’t do for his best friend. And all the corny stuff he’d seen on the internet for tips and tricks like strippers and embarrassing the groom to be he knew just wouldn’t cut it for Yuuri. He wouldn’t enjoy it. They’d be knee deep in a panic attack before they knew it. Besides, it wasn’t a last night of freedom for Yuuri – more like celebrating a dream come true. Yuuri deserved better, but  _ what? _ What could Phichit do to make it special for him? _

_ Sighing, he closed the laptop with a snap and ran his fingers through his thick black hair, tipping his head back against the couch. _

_ Phichit wasn’t used to feeling nervous, but he felt it now; the weight of the pressure bore down on his shoulders, the tremendous responsibility like he’d never really known before. Even skating, he was confident in his own abilities, knowing the extent of his talent and limit. This time, it was knowing Yuuri, not himself. He needed to do a good job. He had to… _

_ A wet nose nudged at his elbow, drawing his attention down. _

_ He smiled at the sparkling black eyes peering up at him from beneath a furry brow, threading his fingers through  _ _ Makkachin’s long locks. “I bet you’re not even worried.” He murmured fondly. “You’ll make Victor proud easily.” _

_ A soft rumble of agreement rolled against his thigh from Makkachin’s throat and Phichit chuckled, scratching the top of Makkachin’s head before he flopped back on the couch. His head leaned back, arms thrown over his eyes. A deep, reverberating groan rumbled from his chest. Victor and Yuuri were getting married in less than six months - and Phichit knew that time would fly by. Meanwhile he still had no idea about his speech, Victor’s mother was still designing the wedding suits, and he didn’t even have the faintest clue on what to do for Yuuri’s bachelor party! He was quickly running out of time. _

_ “Uggh, what am I going to do Makkachin?” _

_ They could just have a night in - but no, that would be boring. Yuuri was anxious and shy, but not housebound.  _

_ And a night out surely had to be special somehow, but not embarrassing. It could go so wrong so quickly if Yuuri got embarrassed. Que panic attacks. Just a little too much attention in the wrong way and it could be all over in the blink of an eye.  _

_ Then there was the matter of who to come. Would Yurio - behind all the snide comments - want to come? And if he did, that meant Otabek had to go too. But what about the other skaters they knew? Christophe was taken with Victor’s bachelor party, but who else might they have already invited to theirs. Did they have a date yet? Phichit hadn’t thought about it yet. He needed to find out. He needed to ask for a guest list.  _

_ How was it so difficult?! He didn’t remember going out in college being so stressful… _

_ His bangs flopped forward into his eyes as he sat up quickly, head snapping upright. A whine at his hip pulled his attention down again. _

_ He pushed the laptop off his thighs and leaned down, clasping Makkachin’s fluffy face between his hands. “Tell me your secrets.” he said as seriously as he could muster with those bright eyes looking at him and dog breath smothering over his face. _

_ A wet lick lapped at his cheek a heartbeat later, matting the side of his fringe to his face. Phichit giggled, ruffling the fur along Makkachin’s side. _

 

* * *

 

Yuuri wasn't even surprised when the phone whipped out of his pocket, Phichit’s gaze glittering. "Pre-wedding selfie?"

That teased the grin out of Yuuri at last and he leaned in towards the phone's camera lens. He'd chosen his best man well.

It wasn't the only good choice they'd made with this wedding either Yuuri couldn't help thinking as he swept one last look around the ridiculously elaborate bathroom. He hadn't been able to resist Victor's round puppy-dog eyes in the end, caving to his idea of a fairytale wedding. As expected, he had wanted big and glamorous for their day, filled with palaces, horse drawn carriages and press - all the things that Yuuri had dreaded. Yuuri had always envisioned a small, intimate service for when he got married, but of course Victor wanted to show him off for all the world to see.

As soon as he'd seen the smile on Victor's face looking around the manor house though, he knew it was going to be the one. He would go to the ends of the earth and back for that smile.

Brilliant sunshine pooled through the tall windows as Yuuri and Phichit leisurely made their way back to the ceremony room. His eyes scanned over the luscious gardens outside, remembering the spots they'd picked out for the photographs.

If Victor ever showed up that was…

 

* * *

 

_ “What about that time at the rink with that guy from New Jers-” _

_ “No!” came out from behind the changing room door. “You are definitely  _ not _ sharing that story with all the friends and family I know in this world, let alone my future parents in law!” _

_ Phichit sighed, chin in his palm. “What about the-” _

_ “No.” _

_ “I didn’t even say it yet!” _

_ “I know it’s going to be bad.” _

_ They were at one of Natalia Nikiforov’s tailor stores to try on Yuuri’s custom design wedding suit. The lady herself was due to arrive in St Petersburg in a few days time, but Yuuri hadn’t been able to resist and nor had Phichit, just  _ dying _ to see what Victor’s mom - a world renowned designer - had wracked up for his best friend for his wedding day. _

_ The whole store was incredible, but they had gone quickly to the elaborate changing rooms. Phichit sat in the private waiting area for Yuuri’s changing booth, reclined in a plush arm chair with his phone in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. _

_ He took a sip before leaning his head back, eyes rolling to the ceiling. _

_ “This is going to be the most boring best man speech ever without any embarrassing college stories, Yuuri…”  _

_ Phichit hadn’t given many speeches in his life but he’d written a lot of long social media posts, and there couldn’t be much difference between writing one and reading one, could there? ...right? Every website he’d gone on for tips had recommended a funny story of the groom - and Yuuri certainly wasn’t in short supply of those, especially when it came to college Yuuri crushing on Victor. But where was the line? Phichit needed to okay Yuuri’s agreed level of comedic humiliation to avoid a meltdown at the wedding reception.   _

_ Although, at the rate they were going... _

_ After a beat, Phichit sat up a little straighter, eyes suddenly sparkling. An invisible light bulb lit up above his head. “What about Starbucks guy?” _

_ “Starbucks guy?” _

_ “Remember that time you were fanboying about Victor while we were ordering at Starbucks and the guy put your name down as ‘Victor’s future husband’?” The smile slowly crept over Phichit’s face as the precious memory flooded back, still remembering to exact shade of red Yuuri had flushed and the mischievous sparkle in the coffee boy’s wink. “You nearly  _ died _. It was the most amazing thing - and now it’s actually coming true!” _

_ For a moment, there was a pause. _

_ “I mean… I mean, I guess…” _

_ Phichit clapped his hands together, breathing an internal sigh of relief that he had consent for at least some mildly humiliating – albeit thoroughly entertaining – content. _

_ “Great!” He quickly tapped some notes onto his phone before he forgot. “That’s agreed then. How is everything in there?” _

_ The door had stayed firmly shut while Yuuri had dressed and though Natalia Nikiforov was known for her outlandish twist on traditional wear, surely a suit couldn’t take so long to put on. The rustling had stopped ten minutes ago. Which meant Yuuri was either admiring or freaking out. _

_ Phichit knew which one he hoped for. _

_ “Just about done,” squeaked from behind the door. “I think.” _

_ The click of the lock untwisting seemed to bounce around the small waiting room, Yuuri seemly flicking it open before he could change his mind. Phichit blinked up from his phone. Seconds later, it fell through his numb fingers, bouncing onto the pad of the arm chair with a soft thud. _

_ His jaw fell open before he could help it. “Wow.” _

_ Yuuri Katsuki was a vision in white. White - with a royal blue tie and flower; Victor’s signature colour, Phichit thought. The nip of the waistcoat narrowed his middle, the splendid line of the jacket accentuating his curves while still keeping them modest for the occasion, and the way his round russet brown orbs flickered up nervously, teeth snagging his lower lip… Phichit just melted into the chair, blown away.  _

_ Victor Nikiforov was a lucky man. _

_ Yuuri’s arms splayed out to the sides, palms up and eyes glittering adorably. “What do you think?” _

_ God bless Natalia Nikiforov was Phichit’s first thought. _

_ “I think…” He swallowed hard instead, deferring to his second. “Wow, Yuuri. Victor won’t be able to stay away.” _

_ A bashful smile curved at Yuuri’s lips, his cheeks pink. His gaze darted down to the floor, blinking up at Phichit through his fluttering eyelashes. “You think?” _

_ Phichit nodded in a heartbeat. “I  _ know _.” _

 

* * *

 

"You do want to do this, right?"

Yuuri wasn't surprised at the question considering the state Phichit had found him in in the bathroom, but it still stung that his friend had to ask. He tried to ignore the way the air punched out of his lungs at the reminder. "Yeah," he murmured softly, gaze trailing the pattern in the subtly striped carpet. "Just nervous, that's all. I thought he would be here…"

Comforting fingers squeezed Yuuri's shoulder, but before Phichit had a chance to say anything, another voice cut him off from further on down the hall - a very distinct, angry Russian voice.

"You stupid air-head! I can't believe it… forgetting the time of your own wedding! I wouldn't be surprised if that little piggy has given up waiting for you."

"You don't think he-"

"If he has, I'll kill him myself!"

The breath hitched in Yuuri's throat just a second before he threw himself forward, careering down the corridor until he turned the corner to the ceremony room and saw the two Russian's. His heart thudded hard at the tall figure in white.

Victor's eyes were glittering as glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Yuuri, lips drifting apart in a silent gasp. It quickly settled into a sigh of relief. "Yuuri…"

Yuuri didn't care what else his fiancée might have said in that moment, closing the gap between them in a few quick strides and throwing his arms around Victor's neck. He clung to him tightly, blinking furiously against the Russian's shoulder to stem the moisture building in his eyes.

After a stunned moment, Victor clung back. "I'm so sorry," he murmured quietly against the shell of Yuuri's ear. "I didn't mean-"

"I know."

Yuuri didn't want to hear it, loosening his hold around Victor's neck to get a good look at his fiancée. He wasn't disappointed.

An immaculate white suit clung to his lithe body in all the right places, Yuuri's knees going weak as he drank him in. Victor's mother had designed their wedding suits and had spared no expense on her son, cutting the lines to emphasise Victor's tall, slim physique perfectly. His white bow tie bobbed slightly as he gulped, fingers adjusting the snug-fitting waistcoat around his middle. A rose the exact shade of royal blue as Yuuri's bow tie peeked out of Victor's breast pocket. He looked absolutely perfect though, Yuuri thought with a dry mouth, finding Victor's crystal blue eyes again through his silvery bangs. They were glittering like stars.

Yuuri's heart swelled in his chest with pride and he thanked whoever was looking over him for guiding such a wonderful man into his life. He couldn't wait to put a ring on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep tabs on my tumblr [here](https://justrae2010.tumblr.com/) and check out my other YOI fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justrae2010/pseuds/justrae2010)
> 
> Please drop a comment before you go !
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
